Talk:Stat Growths/@comment-33048824-20181130162433/@comment-33780977-20181204151355
"That's exactly what I'm sharing here. My personal min-maxing opinion. It's apparent that this whole conversation is a result of your lack of understanding of my original post. " Well, no. You discussed STAT GROWTHS... like they matter in and on themselves. And that "Some vocations are downright terrible and totally ruin your end-game stats and the same can be said vice versa." That doesn't seem like min-maxer's musings, that's a plain attack on a class system. If I'd know it's about min-maxing I wouldn't care to respond. But since we started... No, nothing is ruined. Stats don't work on their own but with skills, and Augments. And since different Vocations have different skillsets they require different stats. This is why there can be no "one best recipe" for Strength\Magick users. These are all your preferences: you like to play it safe, I get it. But why should I care? All vocations benefit well from high core defense, more so than any high-tier armor can provide. 1. I can't have everything superb. When I get better Defense I get something worse, that's how leveling works in DDDA. 2. And if I can't have everything I pick what's THE MOST important. What's important is what matches my skills best. 3. Defense is not most important for every Vocation cause not every Vocation will be exposed to enemy attacks just as often. And "naked" DEF's twice as effective damage reduction value effects in just a bit less damage received. It's not worth losing offensive stats if being hit at all is rerely an option. For instance My Ranger needs his loads of Stamina. To maintain the distance and use skills a lot not tank damage. If a bit less Defense is the cost, it's worth it. And why would primarily ranged class care about Defense where there's even less enemy archers than mages in a game? My Sorcerer needs his top Magick not some Defenses and Health. To kill foes as fast as possible without stalling till he'll actually get hit. That's how glass cannon works. And what's the point of playing a glass cannon Vocation with balanced stats? Sacrifice over the top offense for a bit of defense that you will rarely benefit from? Offense? Sure, but since high-tier weaponry can already keep up with the toughest enemies in the game very well by themselves while high-tier armor can still get you one-hit killed we should allocate more of our growth points there to survive when accidents happen. I leveled my Arisen as Mage and Magick Archer predominantly (that's huuuge 235 naked DEF) and since I've reached 2K Health don't recall being one-hit-killed by anything, from Cursed Dragon to Daimon, but Archspells. And I am not even level 100! I'm sure with GR BBI Lv 3 armor set at Lvl 200 it can be only better ;) Choir answers "Implying magic attacks aren't even easier to dodge? And that you never get damaged at all by any source during the entire game?" Who implies that? I said, that certain Vocations don't have to care much about Defense cause they rarely get hit (or rather should rarely get hit) in the first place. It's a simple math: you don't get hit if you keep the distance. And you can also hide. But spells can get to you everywhere. Some people are misled to believe that magickal enchanted weaponry uses the core magick stats of a character as well as the weapon's, which is not true. You don't get the meaning of a simple "duh" and I'm the one who "don't English"? I've written duh and explained how it's an obvious statement.